bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Andreas Faerber
Andreas Faerber, more commonly known by his code-name Tabris, is a senior Archangel in the Schwarze Krähen Macht. He is one of the few members who served directly under the Commandant in the now-defunct Blitzkrieg unit. Appearance Andreas possesses a pronounced muscular build, although not to the same extent as Manfred Herzog. He wears a black trenchcoat with a gray plaid shirt and a blue tie underneath. He also wears brown pants and black shoes. He has short gray hair and black eyes. Personality Andreas generally behaves in a composed yet stern and rough manner. Although sociable, respectful and somewhat friendly towards his colleagues and subordinates, he can be rather sharp-tongued and scrutinizing towards individuals he holds distaste for. Unlike the majority of the Schwarze Krähen Macht, he does not show extreme loyalty towards Berhtram Brandt. On the contrary, he holds particular resentment towards Berhtram due to conflicting personalities and an incident involving Berhtram attempting to kill Andreas for the position of leadership earlier in their lives. He also is the most sane out of the individuals that make up the hierarchy of the S.K.M, more militarist and focused on his goals and objectives than anything else. However, he takes particular enjoyment in facing down opponents as strong as or stronger than he is, taking pleasure in exercising his killing abilities on those who can effectively fight against them. Andreas is also notable for his openly cynical attitude, though his skepticism and cynicism is based off realistic expectations. One of the reasons he dislikes Berhtram is because of his ambitions and pride, and he goes so far as to even claim that Berhtram would get in over his head sooner or later. That being said, he holds a particular resentment for those who carry themselves too pridefully and arrogantly. He holds on interest in fighting fairly against his adversary in a life-or-death situation, not hesitant in using underhanded tactics in order to take down his foe.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault Because of his long involvement in warfare and military affairs, he has long since abandoned his own humanity in favor of declaring himself a "living weapon" to be used for the sake of his superiors. History Under Construction... Synopsis The War of Four Arc *The War of Four: Aftermath (unidentifiable) The Cauldron of Black Arc *The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault *The Cauldron of Black: The Battle of Principle Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Andreas is an exceptionally skilled swordsman, having tutored Berhtram through childhood. His fighting style uses elements of kendo and fencing, mixing swordplay with grapples and takedowns to imbalance his target. His strikes aim to overpower and knock aside an opponent's defenses before moving in for the kill. He kills quickly, purposefully inflicting grievous injury to ensure death. Even those highly competent with a blade have to keep on their toes against him, lest they want to get cut down quickly. In his fight with Kenja Kodai, he is able to quickly break through the experienced swordsman's defense and land several blows through the reinforced armor.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault Later on, he is able to fight against him as well as two other combatants Zaii Futō and Van Kessler on even ground.The Cauldron of Black: The Battle of Principle Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to his swordsmanship, Andreas is very proficient in the use of hand-to-hand fighting. Commonly, he uses it in conjunction with his swordplay to perform takedowns and grapples, allowing for a much easier path for his blade.The Cauldron of Black: The Battle of Principle Exclusively, he relies solely on restraint and incapacitation, preferring to finish a fight quickly if he is able to. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Andreas can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combine it with his own and use it for his own general purposes. He is quite versatile with this ability, able to form a variety of objects consisting from weaponry to shields and constructs. The flexibility he demonstrates with his weapon is rivaled by Berhtram. *'Hirenyaku Master:' Andreas possesses exceptional skill with the use of Hirenyaku, capable of moving great distances within a very short period of time. He can perform multiple leaps in continuous succession without tiring himself, easily outmaneuvering the more hapless enemy. *'Blut:' An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. **'Blut Vene:' The defensive half of Blut, granting Andreas inhuman durability and resistance to injury. The potency of his Blut is such that he can withstand anything short of a mastered Bankai and still fight effectively. **'Blut Arterie:' The offensive half of Blut, granting Andreas inhuman attack power and strength far beyond his own physical prowess. Keen Intellect: As a veteran and a member of the defunct Blitzkrieg, Andreas is an expert on strategy and tactics. He analyzes an entire battle situation, deduces the moves of his enemies and takes appropriate counter-measures in order to deal with them in the swiftest and most efficient fashion possible. When facing an enemy in a direct fight, he takes in important details and adapts accordingly. The Morale: Andreas's personal Scrift ability. Through the use of precise Reishi manipulation, he can alter the state of minds of both friend and foe. With this power, he can influence the moods of his comrades to heighten morality and resolve or alter the moods of his enemies to heighten the sense of fear and intimidation. The effects of this can come in different forms, from an involuntary mood change to hallucinations of the psyche. The use of the Morale can mean the difference between victory and defeat and will almost always spell a win for the Schwarze Krähen Macht. Even if he focuses on a single target, its effects can still be felt by others who are longer distances away.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault But in exchange, Andreas has to keep himself in a constant state of meditation and focus, thus leaving himself vulnerable to attack. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Andreas can gather both spirit energy and particles and convert them into weapons. Unlike the bows used by most Quincy, Andreas's weapon manifests in the form of a katana with blue wrappings on the handle and a bronze guard. He can maintain his Spirit Weapon for extensive periods of time, to the point where he can allow it to be holstered against his waist like a regular katana. *'Heilig Pfeil:' A Quincy-exclusive technique. By gathering more Reishi, Andreas is able to manifest and fire highly powerful arrows. His most common way of using this ability is similar to a Shinigami's ability to throw reiatsu; with a swing of his sword, he can fire a multitude of Heilig Pfeil. The arrows released are so closely fitted together that the resulting wave looks more like a regular energy attack, carrying the possibility of fooling even more careful adversaries. Quincy: Vollständig Will of God: When Andreas's Vollständig is activated, it materializes in the form of bird-like wings, which are depicted very similarly to bird wings despite them being made out of energy, and a halo with thorns. Notably, it is comparable to the Vollständig of the Stern Ritters as opposed to the complete transformations of his colleagues. *'Flight:' Thanks to his wings, Andreas is capable of flying through the air at considerable speeds. *'The Morale (Enhanced):' As standard with the standard Vollständig release, Andreas's Scrift ability has been enhanced to greater and more devastating levels. With Vollständig active, he no longer has to consciously keep up the ability. His very presence can induce mental strength and fortitude or terrify targets into surrender or insanity, depending on whether the affected are on his side or the enemy's. Battles & Events Events Battles Quotes *(To Tome Kūgun) "One individual alone has never been the reason one side or the other one. It is all due to the contributions of all participants involved that allow for one side or the other to win. Try not to overestimate yourself, and you'll most certainly live to see another day." *(To Tome and Christiane Blumstein "Word of advice. If you two plan on doing it, I suggest you save it for when you get to Hell and making sure the Daitenshi have a good view. That'll piss 'em off real good." *(To Kenja Kodai) "Cut me into bloody pieces, you say? Foolish boy. At this point in time, giving me a paper cut would be out of your league. I, on the other hand..." *(To Kenja) "I changed my mind, boy. You just may be the most interesting thing that's happened here yet." *(To Kenja) "When a soldier goes for the kill, it is not interested in anything else. It does not pull off any fancy tricks. It doesn't worry about how cool it looks while slaying their adversary. All it worries about is lifting its weapon and reaping the life that opposes it. It understands that in times of conflict, its own life is fragile and can be taken at any given moment. But you just couldn't bring yourself to see that, could you? You charged at me, believing yourself to be untouchable enough to take me out just like that. You thought that this would be a simple one-on-one fight. Even when you had me on my knees, you seemed more content to brag and boast rather than finish me off and move on to your next enemy. If that is the mentality you've been carrying into battle with you up to this point, then perhaps it's best if you died here and now." *(To Kenja) "Pride or humility, fool. You can only pick one." References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character